


[fanmix] Your strange dance, your fluttering

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanmixes [14]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: Nobody wanted your dance,Nobody wanted your strange glitter – your flounderingDrowning life and your effort to save yourself […]Ted Hughes
Series: My fanmixes [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664605





	[fanmix] Your strange dance, your fluttering

[Image description: a black and white drawing of 4 cranes, with blue text reading: “Your strange dance, your fluttering. A Quistis Trepe fanmix”/end Image description]

[Spotify link](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2j8vSX1Y9POvJsGGvf1mjS?si=U1TjAV1GSCaiAwJPahWRkA)

Tracklist

Delta Goodrem - the analyst  
She's always the analyst/Silent space/The culprit/The catalyst/Trying to make sense of her life/Digging around in the dirt/She's a slave to the work

Suzanne Vega - if i were a weapon  
I feel more like a needle/Always pulling on the thread/Always making the same point again/And wondering if you heard what I just said

Sarah Brightman - It Must Be Tough ... To Be That Cool  
you're nobody's friend, you're nobody's fool, tell me It must be tough to be that cool

Mother Mother - alone and sublime  
I wonder, did they make me right?/Aren't I supposed to wanna fight/For love/In life/Everything that people say is right

The Black Crowes - She Talks To Angels  
Yes, she'll tell you she's an orphan/After you meet her family  
She paints her eyes as black as night now/Pulls those shades down tight  
Yeah, she gives a smile when the pain come/The pain gonna make everything alright

Aimee Mann - 31 Today (2007)  
I thought my life would be different somehow/I thought my life would be better by now/But it's not, and I don't know where to turn

the Hush Sound - Thats Okay  
If somebody loved you they'd tell you by now/We all turn away when you're down  
You want to go back to where you felt safe/To hear your brother's laughter, see your mother's face/Your childhood home is just powder-white bones/And you'll never find your way back  
You are broken and callow, cautious and safe/You are boundless in beauty with fright in your face

Regina Spektor - blue lips  
He took a step, but then felt tired/He said, "I'll rest a little while."/But when he tried to walk again/He wasn't a child/And all the people hurried past real fast/And no one ever smiled

Deep Blue Something - Breakfast at Tiffany’s  
And I said "What about Breakfast at Tiffany's?"/She said, "I think I remember that film/And as I recall, I think we both kinda liked it."/And I said "Well, that's one thing we've got."

The Verve Pipe - The Freshmen  
For the life of me, I cannot believe/We'd ever die for these sins, we were merely freshmen

Aimee Man – 4th of july  
And when they light up our town/I just think what a waste of gunpowder and sky  
I'm certain I am alone/In harbouring thoughts of our home/It's one of my faults that I can't quell my past/I ought to have gotten it gone

Sarah Harmer – basement apartment  
Now we live out where the street ends/In a basement apt. just like our friends/We always said that we were different/But you know now that we weren't

Imogen Heap - Speeding Cars  
There, there, baby, it's just textbook stuff/It's in the ABC's of growing up

Dar Williams - comfortable numb (Pink Floyd cover)  
I'll need some information first/Just the basic facts/Can you show me where it hurts?

Indigo Girls - Least complicated  
What makes me think I could start clean slated?/The hardest to learn was the least complicated

Patty Griffin - useless desires  
I can't make you stay/I can't spend another ten years/Wishing you would anyway

Lucinda Williams – passionate kisses  
Do I want too much?/Am I going overboard to want that touch?

The Weakerthans - Reconstruction Site  
And throw away my misery/It never meant that much to me/It never sent a Get Well card

Dar Willams - as cool as i am  
I was no sister then, I was running out of time and one liners/And I was afraid, like you are when you're too young to know the time  
Oh-oh-oh, I'm not that petty/As cool as I am, I thought you'd know this already/I will not be afraid of women, I will not be afraid of women

Paper Aeroplanes - not as old  
You're not as old as you think/You're not as frayed at the seams  
It's not as hard to be perfect/As you've been led to believe/Not just imaginary people/Living love songs and dreams

Ani difranco – not angry anymore  
She taught me how to wage a cold war with quiet charm/But I just want to walk through my life unarmed  
I just want you to understand/That I know what all the fighting was for/And I just want you to understand/That I'm not angry anymore/No I'm not angry anymore  
Night falls like people into love/We generate our own light to compensate/For the lack of light from above

Dar Willams - after all  
And when I chose to live/There was no joy, it's just a line I crossed/It wasn't worth the pain my death would cost/So I was not lost or found  
I am the daughter of a great romance/And they are the children of the war

Carrie Newcomer - help in hard times  
I am learning to walk with grace in the dark/I am learning to trust and to lead with my heart

  * picture credit: [x](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Kraanvogel_Grus_grus_Jos_Zwarts.tif)



**Author's Note:**

> When I first played Final Fantasy 8 I did not like Quistis, I felt into the sexist bullshit of not liking a lot of female characters, Quistis both seemed "too cold" and "too emotional", today I really like her, even if I kind of hate how the game writes her.   
> I like to explore her insecurities, her nostalgia and longing for somewhere to belong and I love to imagine a happy ending for her.


End file.
